


Danganronpa! Double Trouble!

by SleeplessBug



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Megumi and Sayaka are two seperate characters they just happen to have the same first name, Murder, Strangulation, suggestive shit will happen but thats in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Monokuma and Junko want to try something… new… I mean! 16 students is SO last year, why not have some fun? Why not try say, 32?---16 of the characters are mine16 belong to my friend Mattie, who's helping me write the story (She doesn't have an A03)and anyone else not listed here are from Danganronpa
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Monokuma poked his head into the room Junko was hiding in, she was holding some paper, some students, probably.

“There you are Monokuma!”

Junko had a suspicious look on her face, as she dropped all- 32 papers?!

“Whoa whoa whoa Junko! That’s twice the papers!”

“I know! I was thinking, 16 students is soooo boring, and we have to do that big reveal way too soon, sooo,”

She picked up two of the papers and handed them to Monokuma.

“I asked these two to help out a bit, they’ll be our masterminds~”

“Hmmm… This looks like it’ll be interesting!”

“I know! Anyway, I’m going to continue in here, you can start getting the school ready for the 32,”

“Can do!”

He quickly raced out of the room, he still had to clean up from the last game after all!


	2. 1/2 of a 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me! Next chapter will be written by Mattie.
> 
> Aka all of my characters

School huh? That wasn’t really something he had ever thought about going to, not after what happened. But Kyu had gotten an invite too, hell even his dog, Petals did, so to hell with it! He needs something to get his mind off his brother anyway.

“S.. o…. Ar… e you goi.. Ng?”

“You said you wanted to, and I’m not about to leave you unattended at the poor place”

He ruffled Kyu’s head, causing them to let out a soft giggled, Petals let out a happy yip as he walked into the room, wearing a doggy back-pack, the two chuckled at the sight.

“SN… we should….. Go…”

He nodded, grabbing Kyu by the wrist.

“Yeah, come on,”  
\--  
She looked at the letter in her hands, school? Well, she would like a break from all this spotlight, it would be great, really.

“Miss Bubble?”

She looked over at her server at the cafe she was at, they handed her the coffee she ordered.

“... Thank you…”

She sipped on her coffee, glancing up to see a boy wandering over to her.

“Hiya Miss! I saw your letter! I got one too!”

He sat down in front of her, smiling brightly.

“I dunno what it means though, but it looks fun!”

“... Can we walk there? … I don’t really want to stop by the office…”

“Mhm! I dunno where I’m supposed to go anyway hehe!”

She quickly chugged down the rest of her coffee and stood up.

“Let's go then… I’m uh… Bubble… by the way,”

“Hiya bubble! Imma Tafi! Tafi Kukku!”

She nodded, and they started on the way to the university.  
\--  
He was wrapping his hand up with bandages when he noticed a letter placed neatly on top of his hoodie.

“That's… not supposed to be there,”

He opened up the letter and read it, letting out a snort.

“A school? Hah, as if,”

He tossed the letter into the trash can, pulling on his hoodie and leaving the building, catching notice of someone across the street, she had a letter too. She must have seen him staring, she huffed and kept walking.

“Hey!”

He ran to catch up with her.

“What?”

She quickly turned to face him, glaring.

“Do you know where that came from? I found one on my hoodie earlier,”

“Idunno,”

That was given with a shrug.

“But I broke my ankle a bit ago so I figured I might as well, can't dance on a broken ankle,”

He thought for a moment, he had been fighting a lot lately, he could use a break…

“You goin’? I threw away the letter so I don’t really know where to go,”

“Yeah, come on, the name’s Tutu by the way,”

“Fifas,”  
\--

She held the sewing needle in her mouth, and the arm of the doll in her hand, the letter had fallen from… somewhere? Maybe the vent, she didn’t know.

“Central hope Uni? Hmm, must be a new school,”

She continued to read, putting down the arm and the needle.

“You and 31 other students were picked out by the headmaster to come to the first year of Central Hope Uni…”

She looked back at her apartment, small, dirty… she was for sure going to get kicked out soon.

“... Okay then,”

She quickly stood up, grabbing the nearest bag to shove her things inside.

“Might as well Ningyo, you might as well,,”  
\--  
He had barely managed to get any sleep last night, as usual, and when he had managed to fall asleep, the sound of a letter falling on his nightstand woke him up.

“Ugghhh…”

He rubbed his exhaustion out of his eyes as he read the letter.

“Hey, Dioysis,”

He quickly jumped up onto his feet and stared at Megumi, who was holding a letter as well.

“Y’ got any idea where the hell this came from?”

Dioysis just shrugged, rubbing the sleep that had managed to form in his eyes.

“I dunno, but it-”

He let out a yawn, stretching a bit.

“It looks fun, I’m gonna go,”

Megumi nodded before he left the room.

Yeah… looks fun,”  
\--  
“Hey! Easter!”

His voice cut through the air, and Easter looked over at his roommate, who was waving two letters.

“Yeah?”

“This one is yours, and this one is mine!”

Easter looked at the letter, then up at the other.

“Where did these…?”

“No clue but I wanna get out of here! Come on, you’re coming with me!”

Easter let out a sigh.

“Fiiiiinnnneeeee Kawee, but only cause you’re my roommate!!”

“Fine by me! C’mon!”  
\--  
They stared up at the large building in front of them, they had seen Kubi (Their tutor! They aren’t the best at their public speaking classes) with a letter too, although, theirs is a bit different? 

It’s probably nothing, why would it be anything? It’s just a fancy seal, is all.

“So this is the place?”

The guy had joined up on the walk, he said his name was Uin, he had a cool bow on his back, they looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

“Look’s like it…”

“Welp! No time like the present! C’mon Uin, C’mon Bunia!”

“Yup!”

“Mhm…”

They followed the other two in, looking back at their letter.

Well, this looked like it would be fun, at least.  
\--  
Well, that shouldn’t be there.

But hey! Letters are fun! And so are masks! This ‘Central Hope Uni’ may be the best source of fun he’s had in a while! He’s never allowed to go anywhere anymore!

Well, he could distract them for a little bit, at least, just long enough to sneak off and see what this University is all about!

So he did, he set up a distraction and went off, equipped with a few of his favorite masks, and the first name he could think of.

Who needs a last name? Yamot will do just fine~!


	3. A small interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mattie!

“Is….is this thing on?” 

A small voice spoke up, followed by another, rougher voice.

“Oh for fuck's sake, of course, it is.” 

The owner of the rougher voice laughed, causing the small one to whimper, as finally, another voice spoke up.

“Alright you three, since we have little time left, I am going to interview you all right now...let’s start, you, uh, what’s your name?”

“...My name is Tip, sir!” 

The large one spoke, he seemed to be a little out of it...he was staring at the other one across from him. 

“I am the ultimate train conductor...I may be useless here, but I am also quite acrobatic.”

“Good, good. I already have a feeling you will be in here...you can maybe handle the mechanical part of the school! You, the one with blonde hair, what is-”

He quickly spoke up, he seemed to be shocked. 

“Y-Yazaka!” 

After him blurting out his own name, he sighed, smiling. 

“M-My name is Yazaka...I’m the ultimate gardener, and I know everyone else joining us…!”

Yazaka let out another small giggle, as he started to list everyone off. Aki, Sidhu, Oni, Ari, Megumi and Anastasia, and everyone else...but he didn't mention the person next to him. 

“O-Oh! I-I am also looking forward to maybe becoming a fashion star~! I-It’s a dream of mine...hehe~!”

The interviewer clapped, and soon, both Tip and Yazaka left….leaving the interviewer and the other one, the one that seemed so silent...the one that gave them a bad feeling.

“So what...what is your name?”

“...My name is Chris. I am the ultimate executioner…”

The person seemed to be shocked...an executioner? They haven’t had one since….since never. 

“S-So what do you do?”

“...You look quite delicious...I might take ya, and eat ya~!”

The screams. Oh God, the screams hurt Yazaka’s ears, and when they got closer...it got louder. And louder. And louder...and when he entered in, they stopped.

And so did the interview.

And the interviewer and Chris...were gone.


	4. 32 together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie wrote Monokumas little speech :)

“...”

“...”

The group of 16 sat in silence, staring at the other group of 16, SN was rubbing his head (And petting Petals). They had all been quiet for a few minutes, Bunia was fiddling with their letter, looking around nervously.

“So um… w- we all got letters? …”

“Looks like it buggy-”

“It’s Bunia…”

“I could care less,”

Bunia huffed and crossed their arms, leaning back a bit.

“Well, this is certainly a full class hehe!”

“Pfft- class, gyaha~!”

Chris started laughing, crossing his arms around his stomach.

“Oh wow, you guys are in for a treat~!”

Kyu and SN gave Chris a look as he stood up, Yazaka rubbed his arms and shook his head.

“Ch- Chris come on… they’ve never done this before-”

“Oh shut up honey bitch, anyone with more than one brain cell can tell this isn’t some fucking daycare-”

“The letters said it was a college-”

“University-”

“Yazaka I said shut the fuck up- also I don’t care what type of school- ugh- MONOKUMA WILL YOU GET OUT HERE ALREADY?”

A voice came over the intercom.

“Hold your horses, Chris! I’m making sure there are enough beds- oh- wait nevermind okay hang on,”

As if on cue, Monokuma kicked down the door and walked in, carrying a small rabbit robot.

“AHH! A BUNNY AND A TEDDY BEAR?!”

“I’m not a teddy bear- I’m Monokuma- and you can’t have her, no one's died yet,”

“What,”

“You heard me, detective boy,”

SN crossed his arms, Kyu started to rub their arms, grimacing a little bit. Monokuma just let out a laugh, and stood on a table, dusting himself off.

“Ahem, attention students! First, good morning to you all! I am Supervisor Monokuma, and welcome to Central Hope Uni! Now, you all may have come here expecting it to be….well, a normal school, right? Well, I have news for you all! This is not a normal school! As many of you know, there is this thing called a…”Killing Game”, and, surprise surprise, you all are in one! That means that if you wanna get out...you got to murder your fellow classmates and try to get away with it! It is as simple as that!”

Silence filled the room, most of the students (Aside from a few) looked shocked, or horrified, or both.

“M- murder?”

Kyu was clinging onto SN’s arm for dear life, clearly upset, SN was quietly patting their back, trying to calm them down.

“Kyu- relax I'm not gonna let- … you hurt anyone okay?”

“P- promise?”

“Promise,”

Kyu sniffled a little bit but calmed down nonetheless.

“You know, you’re all reacting to the idea of having to kill one another and get away with it a lot better than you probably should be- Chris shut up you don’t count,”

“Hey!”

“W-”

“Shut up honey boy,”

“.......”

Monokuma let out another chuckle, before getting off the table.

“Get acquainted, I’ll be back to tell you guys who your roommates are in three hours,”

The response to that was a lot of different ways to say okay.


	5. Roomates for chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Monokuma had barely been gone a minute before a fight broke out.

“Daw- what’re you gonna do little detective boy? Kill me?”

“I’m practiced in beating people into the ground without killing them,”

“He is…”

“Oy! You shut up, heart locket!”

“No Kyu! You keep talking!”

“... no…”

“That’s fair- OW!”

“Hah! OW!”

Kyu fiddled with their heart locket, grimacing a little bit.

“SN…”

“One sec- What's your face stop biting my arm- Yeah Kyu?”

“Dizzy…”

SN slammed his foot into Chris's face and scurried over to Kyu. grabbing their arm.

“What do you mean dizzy?”

“You know… dizzy…”

Chris held a hand over his nose, groaning.

“Ow…”

“See? The lockets red, it’s fine, okay?”

“Okay… gonna go sit down,”

“You do that,”

SN let out a soft sigh, placing a hand against his forehead.

“Sheesh, you really kick hard don’t cha?”

“Practice,”

Chris chuckled, and stood up, looking at his hand, which was covered in blood.

“Ah- y- you okay?”

“Yes, Flower boy, I just have a bloody fucking nose, shut the hell up,”

He huffed and walked away, leaving Yazaka standing there nervously, before he just walked away as well.

The students all stood in silence, before Monokuma came back, holding a hat.

“We’re drawing straws!”

Chris chose first, and SN chose last.

“Find the matching straw! And that’s your roommate!”

Monokuma got back onto a table and crossed his arms.

“Um… o- oh! Our sticks are the same!”

“Oh… that’s nice- um… I’m Dioysis,”

“I’m-”

“FLOWER FUCK!”

“No, I-”

“BEE DICK!”

“I’m-”

“FLOWEY!”

“YAZAKA! MY NAMES YAZAKA!”

Yazaka let out a soft sigh, rubbing his head a little bit, looking over at the two giggling in the corner.

“Same name huh?”

“Guess one of us should go by a last name haha!”

“Yeah, I suppose so,”

“Hmmm, I’ll do it, just call me Sayaka~!”

“Can do,”

Dioysis crossed his arms and tensed his shoulders.

“Can we leave?”

“Nope-”

“OH COME ON!”

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!”

“THE DETECTIVE?! COME THE FUCK ON! HONEY WHORE WOULD BE BETTER!”  
Monokuma let out an annoyed sigh.

“Chris, shut up, no one cares what you think-”

“YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OVERSIZED TEDDY BEAR!”

Chris let out an annoyed snarl, crossing his arms.

“Ugh, this fucking sucks,”

“Oh shut up, you aren’t the only one whose suffering- wait, Kyu who did you get roomed with?”

Kyu pointed at Aki, who waved at SN.

“Gonna say sorry in advance, with no context,”

“It’s fine :)”

“HAH! SUCKERS! I GOT THE DOG!”

“Arf!”

Sidhu picked up Petals, and grinned, sticking out his tongue.

“What's your name…?”

“I’m Mattie! Who’re you?”

“... Bunia…”

The two shook hands (More Mattie shook both of their hands)

Yamot was also shaking his roommate's hand (It was Mazi)

“Everyone else can work out their roommates later, your names should be on your rooms by now~! So go off everyone!”


	6. Masterminds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [No] and [Fyou]

Meanwhile, in another room, far inside the school's walls, stood two people, and a tv.

“So, you really sure she is gonna call? I mean, with her history, she could-” Said one of the figures, before the tv suddenly flickered on, revealing, Junko!

“So. Are you two...well, ready for your jobs? You really got to do these perfectly, or else...well, you die.”

“Yes, miss!”

“....yeah, I guess”

Junko let out a small giggle, looking at one of the other two figures, more specifically, the taller one.

“I’m going to let you handle this first, little, trial...you can choose who you want to get offed, and then we will try to make it happen.”

The taller figure let out a small giggle, looking at a list they had. 

“Oh….I already have someone in mind…”

The shorter one sighed

“You...you really planned this out, huh?”

“Yep!”

Junko giggled more, “Now, you two better get to bed….and make sure you don’t fuck up!”

The tv turned off, and Monokuma came back into the room, ready to rest for the night.

When the two got into their room, the taller one let out a small chuckle. 

“I’m glad to know I’m not gonna be alone, [REDACTED]”

“Yeah, same I guess….”

“Well, see you tomorrow~!”

And with that, the two masterminds fell asleep, with one murders prompt ready.


	7. First blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip

“Ah- W- wait [Redacted] I- I can explain-”

“What you can EXPLAIN is how such a sick freak is allowed to work around kids!”

“I- I- W- wait- p- put that- No- PLEASE- AHH!”  
\-----

“So uh, detective boy,”

SN looked up from the pillow he had his face shoved into, over to Chris, who was tied up against a chair.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any plans to set me free? Or am I just going to spend however long it takes the first murder to happen stuck in a chair,”

“I can assure you if you think you’re getting out of that with my help you are very wrong,”

Chris let out a loud groan and scooted the chair he was tied to so he could move closer to the bed, SN watched his every movement.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get close enough to kick your face- I’m trying to get onto the bed so I can sleep dumbass,”

SN rolled his eyes.

“Yeah sure whatever, here,”

“Hey! I DON’T NEED YOUR- Ugh!”

SN made a point to ignore Chris saying that.

“I’ve tied up people enough to know that’s a lie,”

The TV screen in the room lit up, showing Monokuma (And Bunnykuma, in the background)

“Mic check- Mic check- there we go! Attention all students! A body has been discovered! Please all come to the cafeteria!”

The TV flicked off, and the two looked at each other, SN sighed and untied Chris.

“Don’t expect to be free after this is over,”

“That’s fair,”

\-----

“SN!”

SN looked at Kyu, who was running over to him, crying.

“S- s- someones- s- someones dead!”

“No shit, sherlock,”

“Shut up Chris, Hey- Hey Kyu it’s okay, you didn’t do anything,”

“H-h-how do you know that?!”

“Well you have no blood on you, so there’s that,”

“... That’s fair,”

Kyu held onto SN’s arm, he ruffled their hair before looking at the others.

“Well- Uh- does anyone know why Monokuma brought us here?”

As if on cue, Monokuma jumped up onto a table.

“To explain the rules, of course!”

“... The rules for a murder investigation?”

“Of course! If you haven’t been able to tell, this isn’t a normal school!”

“... Right, of course,”

\----

Monokuma explained the rules, and everyone went off to investigate. SN and Chris ended up in the crime scene, with (Redacted), who stayed by the door.

It was Kubi Ibuk, a bedsheet had been put over her body, SN pulled it back, she had a thick red line covering her neck.

“So uh- she was like this when she was found?”

“Didn’t have the bedsheet on her…”

(Redacted) closed his eyes, before leaving, Chris and SN looked at each other.

“Well that was suspicious,”

“Yeah,”

They stared at each other a moment longer, before going back to investigating the murder scene. SN picked up a bit of loose string that had been around Kubi’s neck.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say she was strangled,”

“What about hung?”

SN looked over his shoulder to Chris, raising an eyebrow.

“Would you like to see the difference in real-time?”

“... Not right now,”

SN went back to looking at Kubis body, mostly poking her neck, Chris slowly started to step out of the room.

“...”

“...”

“Chris you don’t have to watch me do this,”

“I don’t have to, but I’m going to,”

“You are so weird,”

Chris just snapped his fingers and grinned as SN looked around before he stood up.

“She didn’t put up much of a fight, killer probably won’t have any injuries,”

Chris's expression caused SN to sigh and hold up her hands.

“No self-defense wounds,”

He dropped her arm and stood up.

“Hmm,”

“Think you know how she was killed?”

“Yeah, come on, let’s go wait in the cafeteria,”

“Are you asking me out~?”

“I’d rather fuck a beehive,”


End file.
